In the Meantime
by fredesrojo
Summary: "What are you gonna do in the meantime?" Beckett is thinking of a lot more than something. Smutty tongue-in-cheek look at what they might do during Beckett's suspension. Post 5x01. Caskett.
1. Chapter 1

_**1. I Wear Holsters Now, Holsters Are Sexy**_

The grab below his belt had him gaping in silence for a good minute before his brain figured out how to string sounds and words into coherency again. He shifted closer, hand brushing the line of her spine through her coat, his voice a low, seductive murmur. "So…uh…Round Four at your place?"

She chuckled. "Oh, Castle, it'll be a lot more than four, don't you think?" Kate stayed facing the elevator doors, an infuriatingly serene look on her face.

He couldn't fathom how she could handle all of the newness, the sheer amazing, extraordinary thing that was them. He was already half crawling out of his skin, and they were still standing in the damned elevator.

Well, if she was going to tease, then he had free reign. Rick waited until just before the elevator reached the ground floor and then attacked—a sure, warm, devastating palm cupping the perfect cheek of her ass through her jeans, fingers curling in a firm squeeze.

Kate jumped, spinning towards him with eyes already darkened with arousal when the doors slid open.

He grinned, tucking his hands into his pockets innocently. "Two weeks, huh?"

She growled under her breath and lurched forward out of the elevator, muttering darkly. "You are _so_ going to pay for that."

He hovered just outside the acceptable line of distance from her back as she stopped at the curb, arm raised to hail a taxi. "I'm looking forward to it, Detective."

* * *

**-CBeckett's ApartmentC-**

Castle draped himself along her back, pressed up against the door. His palm was splayed wide against her left side, fingers curled under the strap of her shoulder holster. He nosed aside the hair falling over the back of her neck, tongue darting out to taste the skin below her ear. "Do you know how hot this thing is?"

Kate fumbled with the doorknob, groaning. "Cas—fuck, let me get the door open."

Rick grinned against her skin, slipping his other hand around her middle to 'help'. She moaned low in her throat, head falling back against his shoulder as his hand slid against the front of her pants. "Rick."

"Keys, Kate. We need the keys to open the door."

The nails of her hand dug into the back of his as she pulled him away, free hand fumbling with keys at the lock. She thrust her ass back against him, panting as she grinned. "Keys, huh?"

Castle growled low, the hand at her belt moving to grip her hip with bruising force. "_Door_, Kate, or we're doing this here."

"We can give your exhibitionism a try later, Ricky." Her apartment door fell open with a groan of relief from both of them, stumbling forward still connected, his feet tripping between hers.

Kate twisted in his grip, mouth latching on to his as her hands slipped over the hem of her turtleneck. "God, we need these clothes off."

He chuckled into her mouth, tongue swirling against her lips as he stayed her hand. "Nuh-uh, I want this to stay on, shoulder holsters are sexy."

"Rick…"

"Leave it on, Beckett." He palmed her breast through the shirt, pinky finger dancing along the edge of the leather strap on her holster. He abandoned his pursuit after a moment, fingers curling tightly around the leather to pull her forward into a kiss, shoving their bodies back towards the nearest wall.

A sure hand hooked in the clasp of her belt, tugging and pulling until the fastener came free. Kate moaned into his mouth, back flexing off the wall to grind into his hand. "Clothes _off_, Castle."

"Seems I'm doing all the work here, Detective."

She wasted no time, shoving the jacket from his shoulders, breaking his grip on the holster long enough to drop his leather coat to the floor. Her teeth sank into his lip, tongue soothing the bite after the fact as she fumbled through the buttons on his shirt, pushing the fabric away enough to bare his chest. Her nails teased down the newly revealed skin, panting breaths passing between their mouths as they worked in unison to remove the barriers necessary to get closer.

His belt clunked to the floor at their feet, rapidly followed by hers.

Kate hooked an arm around his neck, lifting up enough to toe out of her boots; the drop in height noticeable as her lips broke from his and nuzzled against the dip of his clavicle, tongue swiping wetly across warm skin.

He grunted, a dark rumble buzzing through his chest, hips flexing on autopilot to push her against the wall. Nimble fingers thumbed the button on her jeans next, dipping and sliding under the skin-warmed denim. Castle dipped his head sideways to investigate the skin under her ear as his palms slid around and under, cupping against her ass to pull her body up against his.

She shimmied once, letting the jeans slide and fall to the floor, feet worming out of the cuffs to jump up and wrap around his waist.

He thrust against her, the rough denim of his jeans rasping against lace and silk and skin, drawing moans in stereo from both of them. One hand rose again to tangle in the leather of the holster, tugging her forward to meet his mouth as the other struggled with the fastening to his own pants. She dropped one of the arms around his neck, moving to help at his waist with slim fingers darting between his to pop the button and rasp the zipper.

"Kaaate." Castle nearly choked on his tongue, head thrown back and gasping as she pushed down the jeans and slid her hand into his boxers, knowing and sure fingers wrapped around his length. He tugged ineffectually at the waistband of her panties, a whine rumbling halfway from his vocal cords. He curled two fingers around the lace at her hip, pulling hard.

Kate gasped aloud as the fabric parted with a rip, pulling back to glare. "You're…_oh_—," She grunted, head thudding against the wall as his hand danced along her center, thumb circling her clit in a sure motion, a raspy whimper choking off in her throat. She sucked in a hitching breath, trying again. "You're buying me new ones."

"I'll just buy out Victoria's Secret, you can model them all for me," Rick mumbled, shifting his head to trace along the sharp relief of her jaw line, muscles tensed under the skin.

Beckett snarled, teeth flashing out to latch on to his earlobe as she jerked the waist of his boxers out and down, nails raking along the curve of his ass. She jammed her heel into the small of his back, huffing against his skin as she ground her lower body against his. "Enough fucking foreplay already, just_ fuck_ me."

He lifted up under her ass, shifting them enough to press at her entrance with a low groan. "Oh, Detective, you make me feel so wanted." He thrust forward slowly, a teasing slide that had both of their heads falling against each other. "Fuck, you're so w—_Kate_."

She let her forehead rest against his as she shifted her hips, trying to pull him closer. "Don't stop, God, please don't stop," She panted, breath hitching on a sob. "Cas—Rick, move, move, _move_!"

They made quite the picture, half dressed against her wall, pants and boxers bunched around his shins, his fingers clenched tight around the strap of her holster and his other hand under her ass, hers fisted in his hair, foreheads resting together as they panted on shared air.

"Ha—Harder." Kate nuzzled along his jaw, the word breaking in her throat. Her heels dug into the small of his back, trying for any sort of leverage. "_Harder_."

He complied with a groan, tilting sideways to catch her lips. His hand left the strap for an instant, grabbing her wrist and tugging it between their bodies. "Kate…close. So close." His mouth went slack against hers, their upper lips just barely brushing every few thrusts. "Love you."

She followed his direction easily, lips moving back against his slack ones in a languid caress as her fingers sought out the warmth between them, knuckles bumping against him on each slide back. She whimpered, twisting and moaning into his mouth, the waves of her climax already building to a wave low in her abdomen. "Rick, I—_Castle_!" She shattered with a scream, head thrown back against the wall. He tensed and came spurred by the waves of her own climax, fingers white knuckled on the holster, tugging her upper body close against his with a wordless growl.

They drifted back down together, his head nestled against the crook of her neck, hers resting against the side of his.

Kate shifted, wincing slightly as she moved her legs. They both groaned as he slipped out, her legs falling from around his waist to land unsteadily on the floor.

"That was hot." She tugged on the fabric of the turtleneck, pulling it away from sweat slicked skin of her torso. "Man, what are we, a couple of nymphomaniacs?" She eyed him up and down, an amused glint in her eye. "Jeez, we didn't even get your pants off."

Castle laughed, bending to haul his boxers back up over his waist, the open tails of his shirt gaping open over his chest. "Technically I'm less dressed than you are."

"Oh, please. At least we got my pants off." Kate eyed the puddle of denim and ripped lace with some distaste, gaze rising to pin him with a glare. "And you still owe me a new set of underwear."

"A set?" He bent to gather their scattered clothes, toeing out of his own shoes and jeans. "Last I checked you still have a perfectly serviceable bra on, Kate."

"Yeah, and it was a matching set, which you have now ruined." Kate whipped the turtleneck up over her head as she spoke, already striding towards her bedroom. Rick watched the sway of her bare ass with no small amount of disinterest, his head tilted to the side.

She reached back, fingers efficient with the clasp of her bra. The black edged purple lace dangled tantalizingly from a single finger, falling to the floor just outside her bedroom. Kate threw him a sultry look over her shoulder, bottom lip caught firmly between her teeth as she disappeared into the room.

"You comin', Castle?"

* * *

_**So. That episode.**_

_**I mean I've watched it like 12 times and I still can't stop freaking out over it. All the awards, right?**_

_**Jeez.**_

_**So, anyways. This is my somewhat tongue in cheek contribution to the post-5x01 smut genre. **_

_**Oh, and, because I'm probably somewhat crazy, I've decided to make this a continuing story. Sort of my interpretation of Kate's two week suspension, and all of her, ahem, ideas.  
**_

_**Keep an eye on this space, people!  
**_

_**-M**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. Cuff Me, Maybe?**_

"What are you doing?" Kate stretched against the sheets, a low murmur of appreciation rumbling from her vocal cords as her back cracked deliciously. She turned her head to survey her bedmate, eyes narrowed. "Castle."

"Hm?" He barely paused in his thorough investigation of her nightstand, sheet slung low over the curve of his ass.

"What are you doing?"

"Mmm…looking." He shifted his weight up farther, the sheet slipping incrementally.

"Looking for what?"

"Nothin'."

"Liar." She rolled over, leaning against his back. They both hummed at the skin on skin contact, her chin hooking over his shoulder. "And they're not in there."

"What isn't in here?"

Kate chuckled, licking under his ear in a wet swipe that had him gasping. "My handcuffs."

He turned to look at her, eyes already dark with arousal. "How did you…"

"I'm not an idiot." She wrapped an arm around his waist, pinching his side with a teasing smirk. "Plus, you tried that holding my wrists down thing during the last round."

Rick groaned low in his throat as her hand trailed teasingly along his torso, tracing lazy patterns across his abdomen. "I…plead the fifth."

"Mmhmm." She moved away, rolling back over in a glorious flash of silky naked skin. "Like I said. They're not in there."

He sighed and flopped over on his back, one arm tucked under his head. "So where are they?"

Kate grinned, tongue poking between her teeth briefly. "Why don't you, uh, _investigate_ and find out?"

His eyebrows went up. "Don't you mean interrogate?"

She tilted her head, smirking. "Mm, same difference."

"Oh, really?" He was over her in a flash, one hand planted flat on the mattress by her head, the other hovering just above her chest. "You want me to interrogate you, Detective?" Warm and confident, his palm covered her breast, thumb dancing along the side.

She moaned, arching to press herself further into his hand. "I—oh—I am keeping information pertinent to the, ah, investigation."

Castle chuckled darkly, dipping briefly to kiss her, tongue twisting past the seam of her lips. "Naughty, Beckett, keeping pertinent information to yourself. We'll have to see what we can get out of you, hm?" His grip changed, thumb and forefinger curling around the peak of her nipple, lightly tugging. "So, tell me, Detective…if they're not in the nightstand…where are they?"

She moaned, head dropping back against the pillow. "I…mmh, no comment."

"Do I need to start asking yes or no questions?" He dipped his head to nuzzle along the beat of her pulse, teeth darting out in a teasing bite against the flushed skin. His weight shifted, one knee sliding between her thighs.

Kate groaned, trying to squirm down the bed to press against his leg. "Do your best. I'll never tell."

He carefully moved back, keeping the press of his leg away from where she wanted it most. His fingers tightened around her nipple again, pinching just to the point of pain. She moaned louder, chest rising into his tease. "I can see I'm going to have to be firm with you, Detective. No matter. We'll puzzle this out soon enough."

"I—ngh." Kate grunted in frustration, her lips twisted in a half frown as she tried to move her hips against his leg. "I haven't confessed anything yet."

"That's okay. You don't have to." Rick kissed slowly down her neck and chest, pausing above the other neglected breast. He waited until she groaned, thrusting up against him, before he moved in, lips latching on to the peaked skin. "I'll just follow my context clues," He murmured around her skin, grinning. "So. First question. Are they in the closet?" He paused, glancing up at her. "Before you refuse to answer, just remember that good behavior can be rewarded."

She moaned as his thigh pressed up for an instant, hips grinding against the pressure. A low whine grated out of her throat as he moved away, a hand at her hip staying her motion. "I—oh God, that's not even _fair_."

Rick laughed, pulling away until just the tip of his tongue teased along her breast. "Answer the question, Detective."

"You—mmph. No." Kate fought against his hold, struggling for more contact. "Dammit, I answered!"

He moved and pressed down harder, holding her against the bed. "I said can be, not will be. Word choice is everything, Detective. You help me, and I'll help you."

"I hate you." She lifted her head, glaring at him. "I really, really hate you."

"Oh, how your words wound me." He grinned, diving back down to bite and suckle at the sensitive peak until she was thrashing against his hold, moans breaking off in her throat. "Now. Second question. Are they in one of your dressers?"

"Ca—astle." Kate flopped back against the pillows, breathing hard. "Oh, you're such a bastard."

"Dresser, yes or no?" His thigh pressed forward again, giving her a few half thrusts. "I said this could be easy or it could be hard, Detective. Your choice."

She panted as he withdrew again, glaring. "Feels pretty hard to me."

"Have I mentioned how much I like your dirty talk?"

Kate groaned, rolling her head to the side. "God, I give. Big dresser, left side, top drawer."

He sat up, blinking. "Really?"

"Yes, really." She groaned and shoved him off towards the dresser, stretching back against the sheets. "Shut up and cuff me, Castle."

"Oooh, I get to tie you down? You must love me." Rick opened the drawer slowly, peeking inside as if it held all of the treasures of the world. "I…wow."

She sat up, glaring. "Castle. Stop getting distracted and get over here already."

"But there's so many fun choices!"

She growled. "You get one."

Castle hummed as he poked through the contents of the drawer, a satisfied smirk on his face. "You know that whole topping from the bottom routine just turns me on, right?"

"Keep dicking around in there and you won't be getting any," Kate huffed, glaring furiously at his back. "Seriously, you have a horny naked woman willing to let you cuff her to her own bed and you're standing there staring at a damn drawer of toys. Pick. _One_."

"Your filthy mouth never ceases to amaze me, Beckett."

She flopped back, one arm falling over her eyes. "So. Much. Hate."

The next instant, she heard a rustle and then a creak, her bed's springs compressing hard as he vaulted back onto the mattress, landing at her side with a rush of air. Cold steel ratcheted around one wrist and tugged upwards, pulling her hand to the headboard.

Green eyes blinked open, all the air leaving her body in a breathy gasp. "_Fuck_."

"In a minute." His hand curled around her other wrist authoritatively, jerking it up to rest with the other one and snapping the cuff around her wrist. He hovered over her, dark eyes sweeping down her body in a visual caress that had a broken moan trailing from her throat. Thick, blunt fingers danced back down the skin of her arms, the pads of his fingertips leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. "Now, then, where were we?"

"Ngh…you were going to finish what you started." Kate twisted, fingers curling around the edge of the cuffs. Her body shifted on the bed, canting towards his.

"Mm, but I like you laying here all tied up for me." He raised one hand, a thin silver chain sliding through his fingers to dangle above her breastbone. "Payback for four years of teasing, right?"

She groaned as the cool metal of the key scraped along her skin, dragging first over her scar and then up over the curve of one breast to tease over a peaked nipple. "Rick, please."

"You're right. I should finish what I started." He moved over her, the same warm thigh sliding between hers as he leaned up to drop the key on the nightstand on her side of the bed. "So, this is where we were, right?"

"Castle."

"No, wait, it was more…here." His leg pressed up, hands holding her hips down as she moaned in pleasure, grinding down into the movement. "Nah-ah, Detective, no moving."

Kate whined, head thrashing back and forth between her raised arms. "Please, Rick. Please."

One hand left her hip, dipping down to her center. Sure fingers slid over her clit, rubbing in the tight circles she liked. His mouth latched back on to her nipple, teeth edging just this side of pain. She writhed in place, panting for breath.

"Back to our questioning session, Detective." His voice broke through the fog of arousal in her mind, blue eyes intent on her face, mouth poised just over her skin. "What do you want, my fingers or my mouth?"

She groaned, hips shifting uselessly on the bed. "You, I want you."

"That isn't what I asked." Castle lifted his head, letting his breath wash over her chest. Kate moaned. "Fingers, or mouth?" He kissed his way slowly down her torso, lingering at her ribs.

"M—mouth, Castle, please, _please_." Her hands twisted in the cuffs, steel clanking against the headboard. She gasped in triumph as his lips traveled lower, tongue tracing the black ink over her hipbone.

He grinned against her skin, moving so his shoulders splayed her legs wide, head hovering just above where she wanted him. "Legs over my shoulders, Kate." The handcuffs rattled against the headboard as she shifted, legs curling up and over his shoulders, heels resting on his back. Her hips canted upward at the first brush of his lips, a broken moan spilling from her lips. Fuck, he was good at this.

He worked fast, lips and teeth and tongue in perfect coordination to bring her gasping and shaking, her limbs—her entire body buzzing with the barely contained force of her arousal. He slowed briefly, glancing up at her across the plain of her stomach, meeting lust-glazed eyes. Kate panted for breath, her hands tugging ineffectually at the cuffs, hair wild and tangled around her shoulders. "Rick…"

Castle redoubled his efforts, dipping a finger shallowly into her entrance as his lips and tongue refocused on her clit. He hummed a muffled teasing vibration against her center, working a second finger in to join the first, curling to give the sensation of fullness she craved. Her spine snapped off the bed, hips writhing under his grip, heels knocking against his back. "Close, so close, Castle, please…"The cuffs rattled furiously against the headboard, muscles in her arms corded as they flexed against the restraints.

She still couldn't fathom how quickly he had picked all of this up, knew exactly how to set her skin buzzing, her body singing for him, a near-constant ache when he wasn't by her side. Kate lifted her head, meeting his gaze down her body. She licked her lips, pleading. "Rick…"

It was evidently all the reaction he was waiting for, his mouth and fingers working in concert to bring her up and over the edge. Her head snapped back against the pillow, vision gone white, the tug of the restraints just enough to push her to one of the most intense climaxes she had ever experienced, mouth gasping on a silent scream choked off somewhere in her throat.

Kate closed her eyes as she came back slowly, head still fuzzy, a calm, sated relaxation falling over her limbs. She stirred briefly as he leaned over to remove the cuffs, nuzzling lazily at his neck when he drew her arms gently back down to rest at her sides. "Love you."

Rick chuckled quietly, shifting to lay down by her side, his hands tracing lightly up and down her torso in a soothing caress. "Love you too."

She relaxed into the touch with an appreciative murmur, turning her head enough to grace him with a smile. "I mean it."

His smile lit up his whole face, eyes bright, laugh lines showing at the corners. "I know."

Kate rolled onto her side after a minute, a single finger hooking in the discarded cuffs that lay between them. She traced over the steel circles, lip caught firmly between her teeth as she looked up at him through her lashes. "It's your turn next."

Castle gulped.

"Um, my safe word is apples?"

* * *

_**Happy Wednesday. In celebration of finishing my awful Bio project, you guys get 2,000 something words worth of handcuff smut. **_

_**And I'm pretty sure this is probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written. Jeez.**_

_**Like I said. Happy Wednesday.**_

_**And yes, Castle's turn in the 'cuffs will come soon, no worries.**_

_**Watch this space! **_

_**Oh, and reviews are always appreciated. **_

_**-m**_


End file.
